


From Angel to Demon

by Tari_Kancheewa



Series: A Series of Good Omens [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Lucifer looks like Tom Ellis, M/M, Maybe some carry on from others, Mild cameos from anime or other literature, One Shot, not sure yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tari_Kancheewa/pseuds/Tari_Kancheewa
Summary: In which Aziraphale is doing his part in keeping the faith, he runs into an old friend that he hopes to talk some sense into.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: A Series of Good Omens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096553
Kudos: 1





	From Angel to Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I have had several thoughts about Good Omens of late having been watching my YouTube playlist of videos, some of them have been giving me ideas.  
> This collection may have multiple chapters in some cases, but most of them will be one shots... I hope haha.
> 
> Isis will also feature in some of these as well, though not all of them.

**Circa 9 AD - Pompeii**

Aziraphale took a tentative step onto the docklands of Pompeii and took a deep, satisfied, breath. _Right, time to find lodgings, I'll get to work finding those scrolls in the morning._ he thought.  
It took longer than he had expected to find lodgings as he kept getting side tracked by the many various stalls he passed.  
Finally finding an inn, he took a room and went to settle himself in.

The night fell, deep and dark, the only lights were candles in his room and torches out on the streets. He was content with reading a scripture he had just acquired from one of the scholars that had visited the inn for some of the local food and wine, when he heard a ruckus out on the street below.  
Giving the window an annoyed look, he tried to ignore it, but something said that had him heading for the window in curiosity.  
"Demonic whore! We will have our way with you and you will _like it_!"

Aziraphale watched from his window above as a young female - probably around 20 - was grabbed by the hair and pushed to the floor, kicked and beaten, no sound escaped this brave young woman save with the loss and regaining of air in her lungs.  
The men - three strong - had knives and clubs in their hands, the leader took a knife and cut into the girl's dress, Aziraphale knew what they were about to do.  
"Not on my watch!" Making his way down to street level, Aziraphale hid behind one on the men and unfurled his wings.  
"That is _quite_ enough!" a Holy light shone from his wings as the men turned and dropped what they were holding, their knees giving way.

"Un _angelo_!" one gasped.

"Yes. Now be gone from here and never lay a hand on another unwilling person, be they woman or man, again!" He glared at them as they took of at a run, fortunately the light from his wings would have disguised his face so they would not remember him come morning.  
Folding his wings back, the light dissipated, he made to check the woman, who just curled up into a ball, trying to wrap her clothes around herself.  
"There, now, it's alright. They won't hurt you again."

The woman stopped in her attempts to cover herself.  
"Aziraphale?"

Aziraphale frowned, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair from her face, he retracted his hand when he recognised the face, "Isis! Oh good Lord, child, it was _you_ they were trying to harm!"

He made to reach out to her but she backed away, shaking her head. "Please, don't..."

Aziraphale stopped, his eyes betraying his hurt, "dear, I'm not going to hurt you. You know that." 

Isis still shook her head as she stood, her knees shaking. "I know, I just don't.... want you to get into any more trouble because of me."

Aziraphale blinked, "how did you know about that?"

After witnessing Isis's torture at the hands of higher angels and teaming up with Crowley to protect her, Aziraphale and Crowley had been contacted by their respective parties, each were given a stern talking to about interfering.   
When they met up the next morning, it surprised both the Angel and the Demon that Aziraphale was the only one to have been physically punished for his part.   
Gabriel had _not_ been happy. Especially when Aziraphale told him that he was a coward for taking on the guise of Famine to gain plausible deniability and not facing the young girl in front of him. As a result, Gabriel had taken an unholy weapon (the handle wrapped to keep it from burning him) and cut into Aziraphale's cheek, leaving a nasty scar, just narrowly missing his left eye.  
Crowley - he remembered - had been furious! It was this sudden burst of emotions that prompted a talk between Angel and Demon that ended in them going separate ways...

"Crowley told me." Isis's voice was quiet, she was still looking at the floor, "he said that Heaven had punished you for helping me worse than Hell did him."

"He had no right telling you that." Aziraphale said, gently, "not when he knows, as well as I do, that you'd take the blame onto yourself." He held up his hands and said, "arms up." Waiting for Isis to do as instructed, Aziraphale watched as the tattered garment fell to the floor, revealing a beautiful yet heavily scarred body. He snapped his fingers and the garment miraculously repaired itself and wound its way over the young girl's body.   
"There we go. Now," he extended his arm, "come and rest with me until morning." 

The following morning, Isis and Aziraphale sat in the corner enjoying a small breakfast.  
Aziraphale stopped with his fork in his mouth as a cold wave washed over him; evil was here.  
 _Must be Crowley,_ thought the Angel, _I fully intend to tell him off for telling Isis._

"Aziraphale," Isis broke his thoughts, "do you mind if we part ways here? Only...." The poor girl looked so dejected that Aziraphale almost embraced her.  
"Only... I'm afraid you'd be wasting your time with me."

"In what way, dear?" 

"I had lost my faith." she had been looking at the local religious man who had just entered, Aziraphale's fingers lost their grip on the fork he had been holding.  
"See?" she had turned back to him upon hearing the clatter. 

"When?!"

"About a week after I left the foothills of Sinai."

That had been the last time Aziraphale had seen her... at least. "Why?" he asked quietly, reserving judgement.

She looked at him, a sad smile on her graceful features. "She has allowed you to be punished for helping me, yet She will not punish Gabriel and Michael for the act because they could say they weren't there." Looking back at the Holy Man, Isis sighed, "besides that, She allowed my wings to be taken, along with every other horrid act of violence that Heaven has enacted upon me and the Humans... not to mention the way She just blatantly ignores _you_..." 

Aziraphale sat back and thought. He couldn't _really_ blame her... but... "Isis, dear... I'm sure She has her reasons for ignoring me-"

"-and me?"

Aziraphale needed to be careful with his words, he didn't want to sound as though he agreed with her treatment. "I cannot give you the answer you want, Isis. All I can tell you is this," he drained his wine, "no matter what you do, no matter what you say," to emphasise his words, Aziraphale got down in front of her and took her hands in his, his azure eyes meeting her ice blue ones, "I will _always_ believe in you and your ability to make your own choices."  
Aziraphale too a breath, "if you choose to turn away from Heaven, then I shall not stop you." his eyes took on a pleading look, "I only ask that you allow me to remain your friend. Allow me, the sole Angel of Heaven that has _never_ done you harm, to ensure that the decisions you make are truly yours and no one else's."

Isis nodded, shock keeping her silent as she rose from her chair, pulling him up. They stood there for moment, in silence. "Never get to your knees in front of me, Aziraphale." she scolded, her voice barely a whisper. 

Aziraphale felt himself smiling, residing himself to the fact that she was leaving. "Go in peace, Isis." he said, raising a gentle hand to cup her cheek, "you may think she has forsaken you, but I don't."

He watched as tears began to form in the young Nefret's eyes, "God had better watch over you, Aziraphale," her voice wobbled, "if any thing were to happen to you... I'd never forgive them." ducking her head, she left.

Aziraphale sat back down, finished his meal and went back to his room to gather his things for the day. Before he left, however, he turned to the window. "God," he breathed, "do not forsake her. There is good in her. It is no fault of hers if no one allows her to show it,"


End file.
